Traduction: Midori no me, de vegita-dias
by Lolly160489
Summary: Que se serait-il passé… s'ils s'étaient rencontrés autrement ? Est-ce qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de ce démon ? Se serait-il laisser aller à quelque chose d'aussi trivial que l'amour ? KyoYuya évidemment !
1. Disclamer

**Midori No Me** , par **vegita-dias  
** _Texte original en anglais_  
Rating M

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une fanfiction que j'ai a-do-ré, traduite par mes soins, avec l'autorisation de son auteur qui a gentiment accepté que je reposte son histoire en français ! Ce disclamer sera ma seule intervention : durant cette histoire, les notes que vous lirez après celle-ci seront toutes de Vegita-dias. Toute review postée sur cette fiction sera transmise à son auteur, et si vous avez une remarque, ou une amélioration à faire sur la traduction, ce serait super de venir m'en parler en MP plutôt que de laisser une review à ce sujet !

 **/!\ Attention** : Dans cette fictions, les noms des personnages sont tous en japonais. Du coup, pas de « Tigre Rouge » (Benitora) ou de « Luciole » (Hotaru) : l'auteur a tenu à respecter l'œuvre originale à ce niveau là. De nombreux noms et insultes japonaises sont également utilisés, mais un glossaire est donné en début de chaque chapitre pour aider à la compréhension.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Prologue

Et voilà ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur Samurai Deeper Kyo, mais je me devais d'essayer ! Pas seulement parce que j'aime énormément ce manga, mais parce que le manque de reconnaissance qu'à eu cette œuvre m'a toujours fait de la peine, tout comme le nombre ridicule de fics qu'on écrit sur elle. « Midori no me » signifie « les yeux verts », ce qui vous donne un indice _énorme_ sur qui partage la vedette de cette histoire !

J'ai donc le plaisir de vous présenter le canon, splendide, et tombeur de ses dames Onime no Kyo, ainsi que son adorable acolyte Yuya Shiina !

1) Si vous n'aimez pas ce pairing, passez votre chemin !  
2) Si vous ne l'aimez pas parce que vous préférez voir Yuya avec Benitora (que J'ADOOOORE, mais je ne le vois pas avec Yuya) ne lisez pas cette fiction, elle va vous saouler.

Cet Univers Alternatif part du principe que Kyo et Kyoshiro sont deux personnes à part entière et non deux âmes dans le même corps. On a un gentils Kyoshiro avec des cheveux courts, et un Kyo sexy à s'en damner avec de longs cheveux, 'dac ?

Disclamer : Kyo ne m'a jamais appartenu, si ça avait été le cas, Yuya n'aurait jamais hésité entre Kyoshiro et lui (le choix coule de source :toussetousse:)

* * *

 **Midori No Me**  
 **Prologue**

* * *

La souffrance.

Son monde entier tournait autour d'elle. Il en avait désespérément besoin, il la recherchait constamment, et il l'infligeait jusqu'à être enveloppé par une douce impression de liberté. Elle lui permettait de se sentir vivant, d'exister, et d'être libre, seulement esclave de son besoin de sortir son sabre et d'envoyer le plus d'ennemi possible dans la tombe. Il était un démon parmi les hommes, conduisant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui sur les sentiers sombres de la mort, dont il était le seigneur et le maître.

Cette fois encore, il était là, s'enfonçant péniblement au creux de la forêt, les bras et les jambes crispées, la vision obscurcie par le sang qui coulait de la profonde entaille sur sa tempe. Son hakama, son haori, et son armure étaient tachés d'une nuance tout aussi sombre, provenant de ses blessures. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à trop d'endroits pour pouvoir les compter, et ses muscles étaient tant tendus qu'ils semblaient hurler de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements.

Malgré son état, ses fines lèvres de se tordirent en un sourire.

Son visage taché de sang et déformé par la douleur arborait une expression froide et macabre, uniquement animée par ses yeux rouges flamboyants, qui brillaient d'une satisfaction presque obscène.

Il l'avait tué.

L'homme qui s'était auto-proclamé « Maître » avait payé son arrogance par un coup mortel auquel personne n'aurait pu survivre, et ce qu'il restait de ses partisans étaient à présent pris en chasse. Il ne restait plus que quatre membres du groupe qui s'était fièrement appelé « les douze généraux sacrés », les autres s'étaient fait tués un à un, et leur adversaire avait savouré chaque seconde de ce massacre.

Ce dernier se stoppa, le corps raidit par une douleur qu'il avait réussi à ignorer jusque là. C'était comme si d'un coup, ses membres se vengeaient d'avoir été maltraités. Avec un grognement à peine audible, il fini par regarder autour de lui, tous ses sens en alerte, à l'affut d'une menace qu'il sentait peser sur lui depuis un moment.

S'il avait besoin d'une preuve que son dernier combat – qui était de loin le plus épic de tous – l'avait exténué, elle était là : son corps menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Il réussi tout de même à faire taire ses membres endoloris, et se redressa, droit et imposant, toisant ce qui l'entourait de ses iris rouge sang.

Un démon ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses.

De son regard perçant qui ne manquait habituellement rien, même dans une nuit noire et sans lune comme celle-ci, il se mit à chercher la source de cette menace sans parvenir à la trouver.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la forêt.

Soudain, à sa droite, le son d'une brindille que l'on écrase se fit entendre…

… et celui bien plus mélodieux de son épée tirée de son fourreaux rompit le silence en un « shing » retentissant. Les premières notes d'une chanson qu'il jouait et dansait à chaque combat résonnèrent. Levée en l'air, sa longue lame s'arqua, bloquant un coup qui lui aurait coûté sa tête s'il ne l'avait pas paré, puis il recula d'un pas pour faire face à son adversaire. Le visage de l'homme était caché par un masque, et ses yeux dissimulés derrière un capuchon. Le bras du démon se mis à frémir d'impatience, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Les choses devenaient _enfin_ intéressantes.

C'est à ce moment là que sa chanson commença.

Les épées des deux hommes se rencontrèrent encore, et encore, tandis que le démon aux yeux rouges continuait de danser, et le son qu'elles produisaient en s'entrechoquant ne fit qu'élargir son sourire. Avec satisfaction, il se rappela de toutes les fois où un affrontement comme celui-ci l'avait poussé à regarder la mort dans les yeux.

Son sang commençait à battre à ses oreilles alors que le combat s'intensifiait. Ils étaient deux artistes en pleine performance, et la sienne s'effectuait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il se sentait vivant, comme à chaque fois qu'il dansait avec la mort – sa versatile et ô combien séduisante compagne. Combien d'hommes avait-il envoyé dans ses bras en refusant de la rejoindre, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle réussirait à l'enlacer à son tour ? Il avait beau avoir une réputation de démon sans cœur et sans pitié, rien ne le préservait de la mort.

Cette réalité lui revint en mémoire, comme une mauvaise note perturbant sa chanson. Sa respiration devint saccadée, inégale, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il n'était pas invincible, et que son précédent combat l'avait considérablement affaiblit. Son corps avait besoin du repos qu'il lui avait refusé jusque là, sachant parfaitement qu'en fermant les yeux il donnait une chance inespérée à _sa compagne_ de venir resserrer son étreinte glaciale autour de lui.

Il faiblissait dangereusement.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, essayant d'apporter le sang nécessaire à ses muscles pour les empêcher de hurler de douleur, et il réalisa pour la première fois que son obstination avait poussé les limites de son corps beaucoup trop loin. Sa danse l'avait conduit au bord d'une rivière déchaînée et glacée, prête à l'engloutir à tout moment. La fatigue était en train de brûler chacun de ses membres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne suffisamment forte pour l'empêcher de bouger.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à son adversaire pour prendre l'avantage.

Une douleur lancinante lui déchira le flanc tandis que le katana de son opposant traversait sa chair et sa peau. Il avait été suffisamment rapide pour éviter de se faire couper en deux, mais le coup réussi à atteindre ses côtes.

Le monde se renversa, et l'espace d'un instant, il jura entendre _sa compagne_ éclater de rire, ravie de pouvoir enfin l'accueillir. Le temps se figea et le corps de « l'homme aux mille victimes » s'effondra dans la rivière.

Tout devint noir, indolore, et étonnement doux. C'est au moment où il commença à osciller entre la vie et la mort, au moment où le froid mordant de l'eau l'agrippa pour le conduire à cette compagne si longtemps méprisée, que les doigts de son adversaire retirèrent son masque. Son teint était livide, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, et ses traits tant familier qu'il était sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Malheureusement, la brume rougeoyante qui enveloppait peu à peu son esprit l'empêcha de mettre un nom sur ce visage.

Il eu le temps de le voir sourire avant que sa vision ne soit complètement brouillée et que tout devienne noir. Il fini par sombrer, inconscient.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce début d'histoire ? Qui va trouve son corps et que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Svp, lisez, laissez une review, et dites-moi si j'ai réussi à vous faire flipper !


End file.
